


Sun and Moon

by 1adyDebonair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #hetalia, #many many many AUs that were too short to have their own stories, #one shots, #romance, #slice of life, #so much fluff, #spuk, #uksp, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1adyDebonair/pseuds/1adyDebonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many AUs featuring Spain and England!</p><p>"Pfft. As if I love you." Arthur dismissed. Antonio rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You do love me. You love me a lot, actually. We are married, you idiot."</p><p>"Ah, that's right." Arthur chuckled, snuggling deeper into his Spaniard's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Chocolate

Arthur Kirkland let out a long sigh, the smoke from his cigarette twirling in the breeze. The intense Briton stared at the shining stars above him, deep in thought.

The sky was clear tonight, a perfect, cloudless blanket of noir. It wasn't that chilly, but the air had a bite to it. Hence Arthur's leather jacket. He sat there on the roof of the academy, smoking and sulking.

Arthur went to take another long drag, but before the cigarette reached his lips, it was snatched away. Arthur jerked around, trying to find the cigarette, but his emerald eyes fell on a set of olive green ones. His heart beat wildly as recognition instantly set in.

_Antonio Carriedo._

The tanned Spaniard brought the Marlboro to his lips and took a small drag. Arthur watched, trying not to show any emotion even though watching the smoke dance off Antonio's lips was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. The Spaniard grinned, the dim light glinting off his perfect teeth.

"You shouldn't smoke; it's bad for you." He advised, taking one more drag, "Truly a terrible habit."

Arthur finally tore his eyes away from Toni, grumbling, "So what? There are worse things I could be doing."

"Mm, es verdad." Toni rolled his R's effortlessly, speaking in his native tongue. Arthur refused to look back at him for fear of falling under the spell of Toni's smile, though he heard Antonio stomp out the cancer stick. Arthur was surprised when the Spaniard sat right next to him.

"Why are you here?" Curiosity rang clear in Arthur's tone, "I'm certain you aren't here for my cheerful company." Sarcasm dripped off the Brit's words, but in truth, he knew he was just trying to push Antonio away.

Arthur Kirkland was known in school for being a....well, not the kindest word in the dictionary. Not that Arthur was cruel or anything, he just was grumpy about everything. People avoided him if they could, which was just fine with Arthur. He didn't mind being alone.

"Actually, I rather enjoy being around you, Arthur." An almost shy smile graced Toni's lips, "I noticed you weren't in Francis' dorm, so when I asked him where you were, he told me I might find you here." He blushed, and Arthur had to smile at that. Antonio look adorable, with just a hint of rose fanned across his cheeks. Arthur looked away again, trying to hide the stupid smile.

"Yeah." was all he could manage to say. _Dammit! Why can't I say anything more coherent than that?!_ Arthur berated himself. It was like Antonio put some sort of spell on him that made his brain go blank every time Arthur opened his mouth.

Antonio appeared to be lost in thought as well, his left hand fiddling with the black, gothic cross around his neck. It was then Arthur noticed it.

"Antonio!" Arthur scolded, snapping the Spanish hottie out of his reverie, "Are you wearing a T-Shirt?!"

Toni blinked, "Ah....si?

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "You do realise it's only, like, 30 degrees?"

The Spaniard simply shrugged while Arthur scowled again.

"You're going to catch a cold, love." Arthur mentally winced at the endearment slip-up, which made Antonio smirk.

"'Love'?" He chuckled, "Really, 'amor', I'm fine."

"No, you aren't fine, you're an idiot! You're gonna catch pneumonia!"

"Well, you're a bigger idiota! I mean, those pants don't even match your jacket."

"Least I'm not the idiot who didn't even bloody wear a jacket!"

"Oh, por favor, estoy bien, mi cariño."

"Don't be stupid," Arthur stubbornly took his jacket off and threw it around Antonio's shoulders. "Here. Take it before I change my mind."

"But you're in a tank top! You'll freeze!" Toni exclaimed worriedly.

Arthur waved his concern away, "I'll be fine, you git. Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway."

Antonio laughed, gratefully slipping on the leather jacket, "Okay, Elsa." He teased. Antonio leaned in, and kissed Arthur on the cheek in thanks.

Stunned, Arthur touched his cheek gently in disbelief as Toni broke into a smile, "So, how about we stop being idiots and freezing our asses over here, and you come back to my dorm for some choclate caliente?"

Arthur's face lit up like a christmas tree, "Hot chocolate? With you? Yes, a million times yes."

"That's what I was going to ask in the first place, but you distracted me with your smile."

"I could say the same thing." Arthur laughed as they walked, hand in hand, back to the cozy dorms.

And, later on, Arthur and Antonio agreed that hot chocolate never tasted so good.


	2. Can't Teach An Old Brit New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---In which Antonio tries to teach Arthur how to cook. It does not end well.

"Shut all the way to hell, Antonio Fucking Carriedo." Arthur growled, a murderous gleam in his emerald eyes. 

Antonio couldn't help it; he burst into laughter, much to the fury of the Briton.

"I SWEAR ON MY SEXUALITY THAT IF YOU LAUGH AT ME AGAIN, I WILL CUT YOU INTO TINY, BITE-SIZED PIECES, BAKE YOU AT EXACTLY 450 DEGREES AND EAT YOU MYSELF!" He shrieked, throwing a burnt cookie at Antonio's glorious ass.

Which only made Toni laugh harder. 

Arthur made a sound that was similar to a whale giving birth while riding a tricycle and dashed out of the room, blinking back angry tears. He didn't stop until he reached the bedroom, slammed the door behind him, and collasped on the crimson and gold bed. 

Antonio followed the sound of angry sniffling, and opened the door. Keeping a straight face, he sat on the bed by Arthur, who refused to look up.

"Inglaterra..." Antonio bit his lip to keep from laughing all over again.

"What the bloody _fuck_ do you want now." Arthur's voice was muffled due to the fact that he lie facedown on the bed. 

"Are you really crying about the fact that you can't bake cookies?" Antonio asked.

"Yes. Now get the hell away from me and let me throw myself into an uttermost dispair." Arthur moaned hopelessly.

Antonio chuckled, "Okay, drama queen, c'mon." He tapped the Brit's butt, "I will show you how to cook. And we'll do it without setting fire to a batch of cookies. C'mon! It'll be fun!~"

"Your enthusiasm is scaring me." Arthur grumbled, "Why are you always so happy? It'd be irritating if I didn't find it endearing."

"You love me, so shut up and let's go!~" Arthur shrieked as Antonio picked him up, paralysed with fear.

"wHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN, YOU DAMN FUCKLING!" 

On and on the profanties streamed out of his mouth as he was carried back to the kitchen. 

Arthur was livid when Antonio finally set him down again. 

"Never. Ever. Ever. _Ever_ do that again as long as we live." Arthur hissed. 

"Aw. You look cute when you're angry." Antonio flirted, momentarily stunning Arthur with his gorgeous smile. 

"S-Shut up. Let's get to work. Better have the fire department on speed dial." The Brit commanded gloomily. 

"Alright, so, the first things we need are dos huevos, harina, y -"

"English please, dammit. No fucking idea whatever you just said." 

Antonio fought to hide his grin, "Alright, we need two eggs, flour, sugar, pure vanilla, ah...cinnamon, salt-"

"Okay, bitch, you need to slow waaaay down. Mas despacio, por fucking favor." Arthur snapped, rummaging through the cabinets, "Where the fuck is...everything?!"

Antonio sighed. This was hopeless.

Finally, twenty minutes later, they had all the ingredients in a huge, crystal bowl.

"Okay. What the bloody hell do you do now?" Arthur grumped, biting his lip. 

"Now, you mix it all together. See? Es muy fácil!" Antonio took Arthur's hand, and started using a spoon to mix it all together. 

"Okay, okay, I'm not a child, I can do it myself." Arthur pulled his hand away, and grabbed the spoon. He gently set the spoon into the bowl, mixing gently, softly, -

And then it started on fire.

Antonio shrieked, Arthur gasped and threw the spoon, but it collided into the drapes, which caught on fire, which spread to the couch, which spread again to the rugs-

"aRTHUR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Antonio yelled, running to the phone. 

"I DON"T FUCKING KNOW, I JUST BLOODY TOUCHED IT!"

A few hours later, the fire department came, and the house was all fine again, no flame to be seen.

Arthur was given a lifetime ban from the kitchen. 

Antonio sighed; _No matter what I try to teach him, he just won't get it._

_I guess you can't teach an old Brit new tricks._


	3. Cuddling is the Best Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Sick! Arthur. Antonio comes to comfort him.

"Ah-achoo!!!" Arthur sneezed, then groaned in irritation.

"¡Salud!" His lover called from the other room. Antonio was at Arthur's side in an instant, olive eyes marred by concern. 

"Are you alright, mi corazon?" He adjusted the dark crimson cashmere blanket, pulling it over the Brit's petite body. 

"No." Arthur murmured sleepily, "I feel like absolute shit, love. I'm rather ill and I hate everything in the world except you." He moaned again. "Just take me out to the pasture and shoot me already." The Brit emphasized dramatically, closing his emerald eyes. He blew his nose loudly, then dropped the Kleenex in the trash beside him. 

Antonio chuckled softly at his lover's dramatics, and glanced around the room. The two of them lived in a cozy apartment, and they were in their bedroom. The room was painted a light leaf green, with darker forest accents. Thick gold curtains adorned with Spanish love poems printed on them hung on the windows, blocking out nearly all light. Only a faint glow illuminated the lovers.

"I don't suppose you'd like me to open the windows and let some fresh air in?" Antonio grinned, getting up to clear away the glasses of water on the mahogany nightstand. 

"Don't you know I'm a vampire? Do that, and I'll burn." Arthur replied sarcastically, burrowing deeper into his nest of snug blankets.

"Okay, my little vampire." Antonio laughed again, amused, "Do you need anything else? ¿Agua? ¿Comida?"

Arthur grabbed Toni's hand, squeezing it softly. Antonio was pulled to the bed, and he cuddled Arthur.

"Mm....si." The ill Brit yawned.

"¿Si? ¿Qué necesitas?"

"You." Arthur whispered, snuggling with Antonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. Komment or Kudos if you liked this!


	4. Crush on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Arthur has a hard time with his feelings about Antonio. His friend, Francis, tries to help with that. But then the unexpected happens, all within one phone call.

"I just can't take it anymore!" Arthur groaned, plopping himself on Francis' beanbag chair. He winced as his phone sharply dug into his bottom, but shifted around until he was comfortable.

"Can't take what, mon ami?" Francis inquired, pulling over a Vogue magazine from the nightstand to his left. "Is this the Antonio thing again?" 

"Hell bloody yes, it's the Antonio thing again. What am I supposed to do?" Arthur moaned again, in self pity and frustration. Francis chuckled but offered no advice, instead taking the silence to flip another page of his style bible.

"Why are you so quiet? Aren't you going to give me the whole speech of 'man up and ask him out yourself'? Or an hour's worth of ways to possibly seduce the damn sexy Spaniard?" The Briton huffed, irritated.

"Non." was all the Frenchman said.

Arthur raised his rather large eyebrows. "And why, may I ask, is that?"

"Because you never take my advice to heart, mon ami." Francis peered up from his magazine to look at his British friend. "I think you should just do whatever works for you. Do what your heart tells you to do. Whether that's telling Espana how you feel about him or, mon dieu, je ne sais pas, writing him a love letter, whatever you think will work for you. Or who knows?" Francis smiled, "Maybe fate will guide you to him. Or not at all. It just depends on what life decides to do with you."

Arthur sighed heavily, feeling vulnerable. "But...I-I just don't know how to...actually say it to him, Francis. Like..." He scoffed again, growing red in the face, practically spitting out the words. "Dammit, Francis, you know I'm no bloody good at this-this, lovey-dovey romantic shit!"

Francis thought for a moment, snapping a hair tie off his wrist. "Well, you're comfortable talking around moi, so why don't you just start saying what you would want to say in front of him? That way, you're not feeling judged and I can help you say what you want to say to him." 

Arthur reluctantly nodded, biting his lip. "I...don't really know how to start, though." He tsked, rolling his eyes, "Actually, this is stupid-"

"Look, you can't just sulk about this forever!" Francis tsked, "That's certainly not going to get his attention. Just put aside your pride for a moment and get in touch with how you feel about him. Maybe start by saying things that you like about him?" The Frenchman hastily put his hair up, waiting patiently.

Arthur looked away, trying to get his thoughts together. "I...really like his smile..." Francis nodded encouragingly. "And...his smile makes me so happy, god, he looks so handsome when he smiles. It's like that feeling of a blind man looking into the sun for the first time, you know?" Arthur couldn't stop the grin on his face as he became more and more comfortable with talking. "And, well, he's truly really kind, always helping that grumpy Italian kid out with his Spanish, greeting everyone with a sincere smile and just, genuinely caring about others. There's nothing fake about him, no forced niceness. I love that about him. He just likes people, likes to talk and know other people." He laughed fondly, shyly running his hand through his messy hair. "I remember when I first met him."

"Oui? What happened?" Francis whispered, entranced.

"Well, I stormed into the meeting place, pissed off as usual, only this time, I was just plain livid. My car hadn't started, so I had to walk to the bloody meeting place in the rain. I was soaked and cold, and my feet hurt, ugh, it was a bloody terrible start to the day. And then, he was behind me. Antonio. I hadn't noticed until he gently tapped my shoulder." Arthur chuckled, reminsicing.

"Then what?"

"He said, "Wow, it's raining pretty hard out there, huh?" I was annoyed, because that was a dumb fucking question because it was so obvious, and I snapped back a 'yes'. And then he smiled. He asked me how I was doing, why I was all wet, the whole bloody package. And I'm just standing there, stunned. I couldn't believe he, this stranger who I barely ever talk to, would be wondering about my shitty morning. Because, you know, when the other Nations see me in a bad mood, they leave me the fuck alone. But not him. Reluctantly, I told him all about it. He was sympathetic, and even took my soaking wet jacket off and gave me his. Throughout the whole meeting, Antonio talked to me, getting to know me better and, at the end of the meeting, I was laughing with him. He was able to turn around my whole morning. That's what I love about him; he never fails to make me smile even when I'm in one of my dark moods."

"That is beautiful." Francis murmured, grinning. "I guess you could say he's the sunshine on your rainy days." 

Arthur nodded, "He definitely is."

"Oui, I can see that." Francis beamed.

"Antonio is just..." Arthur paused, trying to find the perfect word to describe his crush, "Hell, I can't put it into words. He is so damn kind, incredibly smart, too. I love the way my name just rolls off his tongue, it's like an eargasm, really."

Francis laughed, lighting up a cigarette. "The Spanish are definitely good with their words, oui." 

"He's very patient, too. God, so patient. I've talked to him a lot, and occasionally I'll be in one of my cranky moods where I hate the world, and I'll snap at him. I mean, I guess...some of it is just because..." Arthur squirmed, hating the feeling of weakness. 

"Almost like you want to push him away, to see if he'll stay?" Francis offered, taking a drag. 

"Yeah, that's the ticket. Thanks. But the thing is, Francey, he doesn't damn me for that. He doesn't get fed up with my attitude, or say 'fuck it', you know? He actually tries with me, talking with me, cheering me up. The kid is bloody intuitive, I'm telling you. I think he knows that some days I just have a bad attitude and it's not just me being a little shit to him."

"So, he accepts you? Kind of, like, loyal, maybe is the word I'm looking for." Francis wondered.

"Sort of. It's like, even when I'm snapping or just having a rough attitude, he doesn't dismiss me. He works it out, finds out what's bugging me and tries to make me laugh instead. He forgives my shitty attitude, I think, is what i'm trying to say. He understands me. He gets it, that I'm not attacking him or anything." Arthur smiled again.

"I see. You want someone who understands you, essentially. Antonio does, as no one else has before, it seems." Francis commented, shrugging back a stray hair.

"Yes! Antonio is very opposite to me. He's like...the sun, as you said, and I'm more like the moon. He brightens up my night, takes away more of the bitter coldness of dark, and I think maybe I steady him."

"What do you mean by that? I get the metaphor, but..." Francis cocked his head, trying to piece it together.

"Antonio is highly idealistic. He has all these great, grandiose ideas that aren't really realistic. I think I bring him back down to earth, ground him, keep it real. He makes me happy, I keep him safe, if that makes sense. I'm the steady. Is that any clearer?" Arthur explained.

"Oui, I get it. You balance each other out, is what I'm guessing?" Francis summed up, "See, that is healthy. It's alright to be opposite, just as long as you are able to accept each others differences."

"I feel like him and I would do that. I dunno, Francis, everything about him just seems...right. His goofy grin, his charm, his fascination with tomatoes, his lively personality, I love all of him. Sure, it's not like he's happy 24/7. I can tell when he doesn't smile as much. I can tell when he's tired from not sleeping well at night, or short patienced because of whatever annoyed him. Those days, I try to make him laugh, chat it up a bit with him. Or just give him space. He's only human. Sure, Antonio can be oblivious at times, in his own little world, and I'm okay with that. But, Francis, I...I really think I'm in love with him." Arthur finished in a whisper. The realisation struck Arthur hard, and he didn't know what to do.

Francis, for once, couldn't think of anything to say. He could only see the love in Arthur's eyes, and wonder how in the world were those two going to get together. 

A moment of silence followed, each guy thinking hard.

"Arthur, mi carino, I like you too." The muffled voice came from Arthur's butt.

Arthur froze; he knew that Spanish accent. Antonio. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack. Francis gasped, whipping his head around to try and see where Antonio was. 

"Quoi?! How-?! Where?!" Francis stammered in disbelief.

"Ah, I'm on the phone, " Antonio chuckled, "Arthur's phone."

Arthur shrieked, jumping up from the beanbag chair. He snatched his phone out of his back pocket, and screamed again, in horror.

"HOLYFUCKITHINKWHENISATDOWNONYOURBEANBAGCHAIRIMUSTHAVEACCIDENTALLYBUTTDIALEDHIM!" Arthur yelled rapidly, his heart beating out of control.

"QUOI?! YOU DID WHAT?!" Francis gasped.

"I MUST HAVE BUTT DIALED HIM WHEN I SAT DOWN ON YOUR FUCKING BEAN BAG CHAIR! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OH MY GOD!" Arthur was about to burst into tears, he was so humiliated. "That's it. I'm officially dying. I..."  Hands shaking, he hit the Speaker button so both Francis and Arthur could hear Antonio. 

"Hey, Arthur, it's alright," Antonio said gently, "Don't panic. It's perfectly okay."

"A-Alright..." Arthur felt like he was going to pass out. He was lightheaded, and Francis dragged him to sit on the bed for fear of him collapsing. 

" I feel the same about you, though I don't know if I can put it into words like you had. I heard it all. I'm flattered, Arthur. God, I've been in love with you since that day at the meeting. I didn't know how to say it either. Months and months went by, as you know. I had no idea how to tell you I was madly in love with you from the start. I thought you didn't feel the same. No, that's not exactly right. I felt like you maybe, had some sort of a crush on me, but... I wasn't sure. Arthur, I love you. I love how you smirk when you're fighting with Francis, how your eyes always tell you how you really feel. I love how you become this gentle, kind person when I'm feeling down. I can tell that's a side of you that people don't normally see. You're like a diamond, Arthur. You have so many different edges to your personality, so many feelings, I think you want to be understood. I think you want someone to take the time to look at all those edges, good and bad ones, and find each one as beautiful as the next. I want to do just that. I love all of you, your ever-changing moods, your frowns, your smiles, the way you wear your heart on your sleeve. You are very passionate, Arthur. You are one of those people who feel, not think. Not saying that you are illogical or something, but I love your heart. You, too, are kind. You are brave. The only difference is that you treat others the way you feel they deserve to be treated. I..." Antonio sighed, and Arthur could practically hear the Spaniard smile. "I love you, Arthur. It feels so good to finally say that!"

Francis was actually crying; he thought this was so raw, so romantically passionate. Francis took Arthur's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Arthur was in shock. "Antonio...Do...do you mean...all that?"

"Of course. No doubts about it." Antonio affirmed firmly.

"Antonio...would you, ah...like to be my boyfriend?" Arthur managed to get the words out.

"Yes! A thousand times yes! Te amo! " Antonio whispered before letting out a happy yell.

Arthur laughed freely, finally, finally at ease. "Y Te amo, Toni."

 

Francis smiled, wiping away his happy tears. He knew these two, while polar opposites, would be just right for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That plot twist though! hahahaha~
> 
> Komment or Kudos if you have any AUs that you'd like me to write!


	5. I Hate You

¨I hate you.¨ Arthur smoothly commented, taking a sip of tea.

¨I hate you too.¨ Antonio replied. 

¨Well, I hate you more.¨

¨And you, my dear Inglaterra, I hate you most.¨

Olive eyes clashed with emerald ones. Antonio sighed when Arthur looked away. 

They weren't ever going to fix it. 

Their were so many problems with the two lovers, but neither one ever put forth the effort to fix it. 

So now, they weren't even going to try anymore. 

Arthur cared far too much, wanting to control every aspect of a relationship.

Antonio didn't care enough, believing that what was meant to be, would be, and didn't put in effort to keep relationships.

Opposites attracted, yes.

But were they truly meant to be?

Or did they settle for less?

They'll never know. 

They don't talk anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty little drabble, I know. I feel like this sums up the other half of their relationship, and what some people think why SpUk would never work. I dunno. 
> 
> Komment if you have any AUs/plot ideas/suggestions! 
> 
> Kudos if you liked this!


	6. Lo Siento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Arthur's pride gets in the way of him being kind to others. Antonio takes it upon himself to teach him the valuable lesson of apologising.

"Are you mad at me?" Arthur murmured, leaning his head on Antonio's back.

"Si." Curt. Short. Dismissive. That affirmative was all Arthur got out of the Spaniard.

Arthur sighed. 

Antonio Carriedo has been silent for about an hour now, glaring every now and then at his dear English lover. Arthur considered himself lucky that Toni even answered the question. Determined to get another response, the Briton tried again. 

"Will you ever forgive me?" He whispered, placing a kiss on Antonio's neck, "¿Por favor, mi amor?"

Antonio's lips quirked upwards ever so slightly, loving the sound of Arthur's Spanish. But he wasn't going to forgive Arthur that easily. The tanned man turned his head to the left pointedly, refusing to acknowledge him.

Arthur pouted, wrapping his arms around Antonio, though nearly sliding off the loveseat in the process. "Lo siento, Antonio."

"De nada, Inglaterra." Antonio smoothly forgave him, grinning once more. "Now, what valuble lesson did you learn from this?"

Arthur scoffed, "Not to eat the last tomato." Antonio could practically hear Arthur roll his eyes.

"¡Bueno, mi amor! Tu eres muy inteligente, when you want to be, of course." Toni winked, the Spanglish rolling off this tongue, earning another eye roll from his grumpy lover. "Though that wasn't entirely the lesson, I'll give you that."

"Then what the hell was the lesson?!"

Antonio smiled peacefully, "You ate the last tomate, I was kinda pissed, you know how I feel about my tomatos, si?-"

Yet another eye roll as confirmation from Arthur.

"-And you knew you ate the last one, but you didn't apologise. You didn't say something in that sexy London accent of yours like, "I'm sorry, Toni, for eating your _precious_ and g _orgeous_ tomate, I love you _so_ much and I shall _neve_ -"

"-I have never, ever bloody said that in my entire life, you twit-"

"But my point is," Antonio interrupted, "that you need to say that you are sorry. It took you an hour of me giving you the silent treatment in order for you to apologise. You need to admit that you did wrong. You have a lot of trouble with that, and I'm trying to help you. "

Arthur was momentarily speechless. 

Not that that lasted long.

"So me talking in Spanish is your weakness, eh?" Arthur smirked, "Well, then maybe next time I won't have to wait an hour to apologise.~"

Antonio groaned, "That wasn't the point at all."

"So I seduced you with my sexy attempt at Spanish?" Arthur laughed, jumping in front of the exasperated Spaniard to kiss him playfully. "Oooh, baby!~ Admit it!~"

Antonio rolled his eyes but kissed him back anyway.

Oh well. Arthur would have plenty of time to learn Toni's lesson. 


End file.
